


catching sparks off you

by blueabsinthe



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Communication Failure, Confessions, Episode Related, F/M, Light Angst, S8E19 Light Things Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Makes you want to feel makes you want to try/ Makes you want to blow the stars from the sky ...[or Sylvie and Matt have a heart to heart at Cruz's wedding]
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	catching sparks off you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still feeling kinda _meh_ about this fic, but that may just be because I've fiddled with it so much. 
> 
> Title and summary are lyrics from the song 'Head On' by The Jesus and Mary Chain.

Matt wonders if he’s supposed to feel like an uninvited guest at a wedding he’d been invited to. He could hear snippets of conversation float towards him as he stood just inside the doors looking around at the guests. If he was honest, he didn’t mind being a silent observer for now. 

He hears laughter float his way from the dance floor and he turns his head towards the sound. Matt has to do a double take as the bright lights hit her like a spotlight. Her smile is radiant, spreading from one cheek to the other, and he feels his gut twist hard. Matt leans against the doorjamb to steady himself, his breath leaving his body swiftly. 

Matt stares across the floor, listening as the music fades into the background. The only sound he seems to hear is Sylvie’s laugh. The quiet murmur of conversation around him is white noise, and he forces himself to breathe as he feels her eyes on him. Her eyes are bright, so full of life and light and summer, it makes his chest hurt. 

Before he can second guess himself, he crosses the floor to where she’s standing, and extends a hand to her. “Feel like dancing?” 

She looks up at him, eyes dancing with amusement. Matt can feel the heat rise up under his collar and he resists the urge to look away from the piercing blue of her eyes. He mentally tries to tell himself the room is what’s making him hot, and not the way she was looking at him. God, he could drown in those eyes.

Sylvie smiles, the dimples in her cheeks causing his stomach to flip-flop. He tries to ignore it as she reaches for his outstretched hand. 

They were silent as they step out onto the dance floor. She fits into his arms perfectly, head tilted up to look at him, the intensity of her gaze electric. He rests his hands on her waist, content in the moment to let the silence envelop them. 

Her eyes watch him intently, and Matt goes over every word he wants to and never said to her. Every word feels wrong, every syllable insignificant. He’s not sure if this was the best moment, but fuck it. 

“Sylvie,” he starts, trying hard to stamp down the tumble of words threatening to leave his lips. “This may not be the best time to bring this up, but I - I think we should talk about …”

He trails off, notices as she drops her eyes from his. Matt watches as the flush spreads across her collarbone and up her neck, and he almost - _almost_ \- forgets where they are. 

“It’s okay,” she says reassuringly. “I’m listening.”

He raises one of his hands to rub at the back of his neck. “What’s going on with us, Sylvie?” The calmness in his tone surprising even himself. 

Sylvie sighs. “I don’t know,” she whispers, the vulnerability in her tone makes Matt want to kick himself. One layer of tension melting into another. “I mean … we’re friends?” she finishes lamely.

Matt blows out a deep breath, waits until she looks up at him again. The space between them feels as long as the Chicago River. He feels like one misstep would send him tumbling over the edge. “Sylvie, you know I like you. I mean … I’d even go so far as to say I’m attracted to you.” 

Her fingertips brush the back of his neck, pulling him back from the edge. “Matt,” she starts, but stops as he shakes his head.

“Let me finish,” he says, staring at her and then looking away, focusing on the pristine linens adorning a nearby table. “After you and Kyle were engaged, I resigned myself to not having anything happen between us. And then there was Gabby ...” 

Matt sighs, watching her, but she stays silent, waiting for him to continue. “I don’t know how to do _this_.” He makes a small movement between the space separating them with his free hand. “All I know is you make it hard to deny anything ever happening. I feel like there’s something between us and it’s harder and harder to know what to do.” 

He brushes a strand of hair from her face. “I care about you too much to lose your friendship. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen and it didn’t work out.”

She was silent so long, Matt was sure he had said too much. He wants to try and shake it off, get things back to where they were before he opened his stupid mouth. Matt runs through every possible joke he can make in his mind, anything to stop the tension burning in his lungs. Sylvie lifts her gaze to his after what seems like hours, every emotion she feels simmering in the blue irises.

Sylvie smiles. “In the spirit of being honest, I feel the same way, Matt.”

Matt nods, his hands around her waist, holding her close. “So,” he starts, “what now?”

She lets the faint hint of a smile grace her lips. “We don’t have to decide anything now.”

Sylvie leans her head on his shoulder, the sweet smell of her shampoo lingering between them. Matt feels his heartbeat return to normal. “Okay,” he agrees, “for now we’ll just keep dancing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](https://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing! ❤️


End file.
